Copolymers are an important class of polymers and have numerous commercial applications. Their unique properties have lead to their use in a wide range of medical products. As one example (among many others), drug eluting stents are known which have polymeric coatings over the stent to release a drug to counteract the effects of in-stent restenosis. Specific examples of drug eluting coronary stents include commercially available stents from Boston Scientific Corp. (TAXUS, PROMUS), Johnson & Johnson (CYPHER), and others. Various types of polymeric materials have been used in such polymeric coatings including, for example, homopolymers such as poly(n-butyl methacrylate) and poly(d,l-lactic acid) and copolymers such as poly(lactic acid-co-glycolic acid), poly(ethylene-co-vinyl acetate), poly(vinylidene fluoride-co-hexafluoropropylene), and poly(isobutylene-co-styrene). Poly(styrene-b-isobutylene-b-styrene) triblock copolymers (SIBS) are described, for instance, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,545,097 to Pinchuk et al. See also S. V. Ranade et al., Acta Biomater. 2005 January; 1(1): 137-44. SIBS triblock copolymers have a soft, elastomeric low glass transition temperature (Tg) polyisobutylene midblock and hard elevated Tg polystyrene endblocks. Consequently, SIBS copolymers are thermoplastic elastomers, in other words, elastomeric (i.e., reversibly deformable) polymers that form physical crosslinks which can be reversed, for example, by melting the polymer, by heating it above its glass transition temperature, or by dissolving the polymer in a suitable solvent. SIBS is also highly biocompatible.